The present invention relates to mounting means in a storage cabinet for a sewing machine having an open, or as is commonly called, a free arm configuration. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting means for the sewing machine wherein the mounting means and the machine carried thereon are positionable between a storage position, a first working position with the free arm flush with the top of the cabinet for flat bed use, and a second working position wherein the free arm is positioned above the top of the cabinet for access thereto.
The free arm on a free arm type sewing machine is typically used for sewing sleeves, trouser legs and the like where the arm is positioned inside the material to be sewn and the presser foot, the needle and like component parts carried on the head of the sewing machine are positioned exteriorly. When the machine is used in a conventional flat bed manner, it is desirable to have the top surface of the free arm, that is the portion of the arm on which the feed dog, the needle plate and shuttle cover are carried, positioned flush with the top of the cabinet such that a large expanse of flat work surface is provided.
In prior art assemblies, the machine and its mounting is shiftable between a storage position within the cabinet and a single working position generally with the free arm flush at the top of the cabinet. When access to the free arm is desired, a cover panel is removed from the top of the cabinet and the free arm is accessible from the top, although it is recessed below the planar top surface of the cabinet. Since the free arm is recessed, the material placed on the free arm is usually distorted, it must be folded or otherwise shifted about such that it will fit over the free arm. In other arrangements, the machine is completely removed from the cabinet and set on its base on top of the cabinet when it is used in the free arm mode. Other mounting mechanisms have also been developed wherein the machine is mounted on a vertically movable horizontal panel member fixed in tracks or the like for generally vertical movement within the cabinet, such that it is positionable between a storage and two working positions. Such vertically disposed mounting arrangements are, however, generally quite bulky, cumbersome to operate, and when in the storage position, the vertically mounted support occupies most of the interior of the cabinet. If the sewing machine cabinet is to be configured as, for example, a desk when the machine is in the storage position, the vertically mounted arrangement occupies most, if not all, of the knee room within the desk and it is difficult, if not impossible, to position a chair thereunder. Additionally, in a storage position, the machine, its mounting, the tracks and other mechanisms are usually visible thereunder destroying the aesthetic appearance of the cabinet.
Other mechanisms are also known in the art utilizing complicated linkages, springs and the like, but are costly in terms of parts, manufacturing cost and complexity of use.
There exists, therefore, a need for improved mounting means for a sewing machine within a cabinet, particularly a mounting for a sewing machine of the free arm type wherein the free arm can be conveniently and easily positioned above the top surface of the cabinet when required and which may additionally be easily shifted into a conventional flush mounted position and finally, which can be conveniently placed in a storage position without destroying the aesthetic appearance of the cabinet.